Coke Vs Pepsi
by The Authoress of Heartbreak
Summary: Midnight was thirsty... "Do you have a buck fifty?" "Of course I do." "Can I have it?" "Nope." "Why not?" "I'm gonna use it." "What are you gonna buy?" "A can of Pepsi." "PEPSI!" Ah yes, the age old battle over the king of all soft drinks...Sequal soon!


Xxx

Xxx

Midnight stumbled out of the stuffy Science room, followed by a sea of other eighth graders. Her head was hurting from the intense essay they had to take notes for. The cat was unfazed of the people shoving her out of their way. Man, she was _thirsty…_

She slowly made her way to the closest vending machine. Once she got there, she fumbled around in her backpack for her wallet. What seemed like thousands of papers and books got in her way. She growled involuntarily and shoved them out of her way.

She finally found the familiar sky blue rectangle with peace signs, trees, and birds on it, a Christmas gift from her hippy sister. She sighed and opened it. Her student ID was there, along with a couple gift cards and business cards.

But…there was no cash?! What had this cruel world come to?! Just when all hope was lost, she sensed someone standing next to her.

"Hey…are you ok? You just look like you witnessed the end of the world." Yay her, for her boyfriend Shadow was smirking at her and snapping in her face. She flinched and smiled.

"Um…you don't happen to have a buck fifty do you?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course I do." He replied, swinging his black and red skull backpack over his shoulder and onto a window ledge.

"Can I…have it?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna use it."

"And just what are you going to buy?"

"A can of Pespi."

"PEPSI?! You have to be joking! You drink that…that…overly sweet…bad aftertasty…knockoff…CRAP?!" Midnight shrieked.

"Pft, it's not that bad."

"Yes…it is."

"No…it is not."

"Oh yeah, well at least my beverage is WAY better!"

"And what exactly is YOUR beverage?"

"Coke."

"Ew. That stuff is disgusting!"

"Nuh-uh! This stuff is good! It tastes way better than your crappy drink! Your drink is a stupid, sugar loaded knockoff of mine!"

"You're joking. Pepsi is the king of all soft drinks."

"No…it's the SERVANT of all soft drinks. COKE is the king."

"Pft…Coke doesn't even deserve a title."

At this, Midnight gasped.

"OH no you di'int!" and "You are SO in for it now." Was heard from the medium sized group the couple had caused. Midnight just gave the most pitiful look in the world, a combination of sappy kitty eyes ((like the ones from Shrek)) and a few sniffles.

"But…what if I could…prove to you that Coke…tastes better than P-Pepsi?" She asked softly, a few silent tears falling. Of course, Shadow fell for it, being the sappiest boyfriend known to man.

He ran up and hugged her. Her tears stopped and she gave an evil look, missed from the comforting dark hedgehog.

"Yeah, one chance." Of course, Midnight didn't know that the black one had a few tricks up his sleeve as well.

She smiled giddily and grabbed the one fifty out of his hand, and shoved it into the machine. After a few buttons being pushed, the can dropped, and Midnight grabbed it willingly. She opened it, soaking up the familiar sound of fizzing bubbles.

She took a big sip, and was stopped midway by two black fingers pulling the can down. Before she could swallow and ask what the hell he was doing, Shadow leaned foreword and kissed her.

Being the loose and unprepared person she is, she accidentally opened her mouth, letting the Coke go in his. Shadow pulled back, leaving his girlfriend in a daze.

"Yeah…Coke is pretty good. I like the Midnight flavor in it. But, Pepsi is still five times better." He grabbed his backpack and left. Midnight just stood there, looking shocked. She growled, this was not over yet…

_**She would show his sorry little ass whose drink is better.**_

--

Yay…I'm drowning in the fluff. I'm making a sequel, called 'Vault vs. Monster' and this time, it's the battle of the energy drinks. Will Shadow win again, or is Midnight prepared to show him that Vault rules over all?

Disclaimer: Tsukiko doesn't own anything except for Midnight ((mentally)), and the hippy wallet((physically)). And yes, she did donate the design of her real life wallet for the use of this story.

NOTE: This was rated T cuz she' s paranoid and suffering from a fever, which is making her delusional and disorientated.


End file.
